Students in Les Miserables Land
by Britwitch
Summary: A musical twist on the 'Alice in Wonderland' idea! (look out for the non Les Mis musical cameos!!!) COMPLETE! Please r/r!
1. Students in LM land - PART ONE

PART ONE   
  
As everyone knows, it was a lovely summers day when Alice went through the looking glass into another land. It was that same kind of afternoon when the three bears decided to go for a walk to let their porridge cool down, and they were burgled by a vicious thief known as Goldilocks. A fine day also saw a beautiful princess wander through a wood and find accommodation with seven vertically challenged men.  
  
Years later, it was on a similar afternoon that a group of friends had also decided to go out for the day and have a picnic in the woods. They were students from the far side of the woods, little did they know they were walking deeper and deeper amongst the enchanted trees.  
  
The band of five friends were all below the age of twenty when this adventure occurred. The details of each friend are not necessary and will gradually become apparent to you however, it never hurts to know something does it? In the group were several definite personalities. Lucy, the shy peacemaker; the timid yet courageous Rosie; Jenny with her plain spoken reason; Mark the thoughtful friend and Jo, the passionate leader who was bound to speak as she found. They had all become friends and up until now that friendship had never been truly tested. In fact, as individuals they had never been tested. However, the adventure they were about to begin would need strength and courage. These the group had in abundance but they did not realise how important they were going to be.  
  
So anyway, the friends were trooping through the woods.  
  
" I don't suppose we could.?" came the question.  
  
" No!" came the resounding reply.  
  
" Only a little.?" Rosie whined.  
  
" NO!" the others said firmly.  
  
" Just one little song.!" Jo pleaded.  
  
" NO!!" the others turned to face Jo and Rosie, with slight scowls on their faces. Jenny was trying not to laugh and she was finding it hard.  
  
" We agreed! A Les Misérables free day!!"  
  
" But." Jo started but her eyes met Jenny's and she stopped. Mark laughed to himself,  
  
" Oh come on, for God's sake, or we'll never get anywhere!" Amidst the occasional groan from Jo and Rosie the group carried on. Mark leading the way, Jenny brandishing the map, Jo and Rosie humming certain "non-descript" musical songs and Lucy was skipping about picking flowers. Actually she was helping Jenny with the map but I thought the flowers thing would be more amusing.anyway...  
  
After a while they happened upon a clearing in the woods. They set out their provisions and sat down. Soon, the picnic had been demolished and the glade was filled with the sounds of their laughter. Then a noise in the woods stopped their merry conversation. It was the sound of footsteps, passing very near to the glade. Curious, as young people often are, they stood up and went towards the source of the sound. However, they did not find what they expected. There was no-one, well, not in sight anyway. The sound of footsteps carried on, although it was then that they noticed that the sound was of footsteps on stone. A sound familiar in a town but unexpected in a wood. The sound of footsteps was joined by the sounds of voices, many voices. Shouting, laughing. It was almost as if their glade was in the centre of a busy town but they knew this was not the case.  
  
" What do you suppose.?" Lucy began.  
  
" I.I don't know. But I want to find out?!" Jo grinned mischievously.  
  
The friends quickly packed up their belongings and set off in search of an answer. They followed the sounds, deeper and deeper into the woods. Soon the trees grew so close together that very little sunlight pierced the gloom. Jenny shuddered in the comparatively cool air. A loud crack pierced the air as Mark trod on something, he knelt down and picked up what looked like a sign that had been nailed to a tree. It read,  
  
YOU ARE ADVISED TO TURN BACK AS MANY A WANDERER HAS BEEN LOST IN THESE WOODS NEVER TO RETURN.  
  
" That's got to be a joke." laughed Jo but Mark pointed to another sign, still nailed to a tree.  
  
THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!  
  
" I.I think we should go back.before we get completely lost!" Jenny suggested as they carried on.  
  
" But we're almost there." started Rosie as they broke their way through a hedge. They had stumbled into another glade and in the middle of it was something that none of them could recognise. It was like a mist was gathering in the middle of the copse but it wasn't like any mist that any of them had seen before. It was forming in a tall column that was slowly swirling around and around. There was a slightly red tinge to the mist and it was obvious that this was the source of the sound. The friends slowly walked around it, their mouths open in amazement. They could tell that whatever this thing was, it was something they weren't likely to see again!  
  
" What do you think it is?" Rosie muttered.  
  
" Maybe it's just a trick of the light." suggested Lucy as her eyes followed the column of mist upwards.  
  
" Why do you suppose we've not seen it anywhere else?" Jenny was intrigued.  
  
" Hey look at this." Mark had gone in search of clues around the copse and was now pointing animatedly at the trunk of one of the trees nearby.  
  
goldilocks was here  
  
was scrawled into the bark.  
  
" It must be a joke." started Lucy as her eyes fell on another tree, on this trunk the following was scratched,  
  
so was Alice  
  
" Kids maybe." mumbled Rosie. Gradually they noticed that all the trees had something written in their bark. Names. But not just any names, names that the friends recognised. Names that they remembered from stories and legends and. " Hey! Check this one out." yelled Jo.  
  
I'm Martin Guerre  
  
" You don't seriously believe that these are real do you?" asked Lucy half heartedly as she traced her finger along the apparent signature of one,  
  
Christine Daae  
  
Jo wandered back towards the swirling red mist and, taking a deep breath, thrust her hand inside. Once her arm was in up to her shoulder and she began to feel the cold mist blowing on her neck she yanked it back out as if she had been bitten. One should point out that the column was not very wide, perhaps two feet, no more. And yet Jo had put her entire arm into the mist, up to her shoulder and her hand had not pierced the other side.  
  
" Did.did you see that?" Jo said, although her voice was no more than a whisper. The others had seen and were stood, their mouths open. Jo looked at them all in turn, her eyes held a glint that they knew usually spelled mischief. Jo looked back at the swirling mist and was about to walk right into it when Mark dashed forwards and grabbed her arm.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?!" he scolded as he gripped her arm tightly. She knocked his hand away.  
  
" Aren't you curious?" Jo knew he was, as were the others. " Well, I'm going to see what it is even if you don't!" And with that Jo stepped into the mist. Mark made a grab for her and caught her hand. That was all of Jo that remained in the glade. She had completely vanished into the mist. The others rushed forwards as Mark pulled on Jo's hand. She fell back out of the mist and landed on the floor.  
  
" Oh my God Jo!" Jenny yelled as she checked to see if Jo was hurt.  
  
" What did you see? What is it?" Rosie asked eagerly, her eyes flitting from the mist to Jo and back again.  
  
" It was the strangest thing." Jo's eyes were wide open and sparkling. " It was as if I was stood in a long tunnel, at one end I could just make out people walking about and when I looked behind me I could see you all back here in the glade."  
  
" Well I don't like it." Jenny stood up and looked at the mist almost as if she expected it to swallow them all up. Jo scrambled to her feet and looked excitedly at the others,  
  
" I want to go back in, to see what's at the other end of the tunnel."  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea." started Lucy.  
  
" We don't know what it is." Mark tried to reason with Jo, who was already stood next to the mist.  
  
" I can't see that it can do any harm.just having a look." Rosie said quietly as she gingerly let her fingers slip into the mist.  
  
" Come on! It'll be fun!" Jo laughed, " What harm can there be in some mist? If we all stick together we'll be fine!" She looked at the others, " Oh come on,"  
  
" And what if something does go wrong?" Jenny raised her eyebrows.  
  
" Then you can blame me!" Jo grinned. They knew there was little point in trying to argue with Jo once she had made her mind up.  
  
" Well.I guess it'll be an experience." groaned Mark as he joined Jo and Rosie next to the swirling red mist. Jenny sighed loudly and walked over to stand next to Rosie.  
  
" I suppose it could be interesting." she tried to sound disinterested but the others could tell she was as excited as they were. With an emphatic shrug of her shoulders Lucy joined them too, " Well don't say I didn't warn you!" she scolded as Jo grinned back at her. They all linked arms. They took a deep breath and the five friends stepped into the mist.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[pic] 


	2. Students in LM land - PART TWO

PART TWO   
  
.They took a deep breath and the five friends stepped into the mist...   
  
Jo's description of the tunnel had been accurate. At one end you could see the shapes of people walking about, when they looked behind themselves they could see the glade where they had stood only a few moments before. The tunnel was very cold and a fierce wind whipped around them as they slowly walked forwards. The end of the tunnel came upon them sooner than they expected, so suddenly in fact that they fell out of the tunnel. They fell in a heap on the floor, as they scrambled to their feet and looked behind them, the swirling mist was no where to be seen. They quickly turned around the first thing that hit the small band was the noise, the second was the smell. The group found themselves stood in the middle of a busy street.  
  
" Where'd the trees go?" Mark screwed up his nose and Jenny looked decidedly pale.  
  
" I told you I didn't like the look of the that thing!" " Good move Jo!" exclaimed Lucy, her voice dripping in sarcasm as she quickly covered her nose with her hand.  
  
" Where the hell are we?" Rosie's eyes opened wide as she stared at the chaos around her.  
  
" I think the real question is." yelled Jo as she yanked Jenny out of the path of a cart racing down the street, ".when are we?"  
  
" Please don't suggest what I think, no, I know, you're suggesting!" Lucy looked sceptically at Jo.  
  
" I'm not suggesting anything! Just look around, does any of this look normal to you!!" Jo waved her arms excitedly in the air, narrowly missing Mark's head, " Plus, the fact that we arrived here by walking through a red, swirly, blowy, misty.tunnel doesn't strike me as normal either!"  
  
The group looked around and began to realise that there was some truth in what Jo was saying. The street was teaming with people, their clothes definitely not familiar. The buildings seemed to be built on top of each other. Crowding the street, blocking out the sky. Carts and horses passed up and down, no sign of cars. The smell was unbearable and a quick glance at the floor confirmed why. A thick layer of sludge covered was pavement there was. It was then they noticed that their clothing had also changed. Jo's jeans and T-shirt had been replaced a long dress, as had the clothing of Jenny, Rosie and Lucy. Mark stifled a giggle as he looked at them.  
  
" I don't know what you're laughing at mate!" snapped Jo as she pulled at the skirt of the dress. Mark looked down at himself and gasped slightly. His own jeans were no where to be seen. He was now wearing a dark suit, like the other young men on the street.  
  
" I think we're in the 1800's," as the friends exchanged looks amongst themselves, a couple of men pushed through the group. They were speaking quietly but their accent was obvious.  
  
" We can't be.I mean.it's not possible!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
" Are we where I think we are?" Rosie gasped.  
  
" Paris!" Jenny and Lucy muttered together.  
  
" Well.let's go sightseeing!" Jenny suggested, smiling for the first time since they fell through the mist.  
  
" To see what exactly?" exclaimed Jo.  
  
" I dunno, the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Elysees," shrugged Jenny.  
  
" Well, we won't find the Eiffel Tower!" stated Rosie matter of factly.  
  
" Mr Eiffel has only just been born! He won't design it for another thirty or forty years, if we're when we think we are!" laughed Jo.  
  
" How the hell have we ended up in nineteenth century Paris?!" Mark raised his eyebrows. No-one could answer him. " Well, we're here now," mumbled Jo.  
  
" Can I ask that we try and find somewhere less." suggested Lucy as a breeze carried a foul stench over to them.  
  
" Yes!" said everyone together and they headed off.  
  
After a while they found a square, nothing overly impressive but far less squallid than the street that they had started on. There were a few people milling about in small groups. Here there were people from both ends of the social scale. Beggars sat in doorways and those higher above them walked gracefully in tasteful clothes. Suddenly a large group of young men and women began to pour out of a doorway on the far side of the square. They were oblivious to anyway and as they ploughed across the square the group of friends got split up. Rosie and Jo were caught in the middle. Mark managed to drag Jenny and Lucy into a doorway as they watched the group go past. A young man bumped into Rosie, " Sorry Mademoiselle," he said quietly, his dark eyes catching hers, as he carried on with the others. However, Rosie stood like a statue staring after him, Jo grabbed hold of her arm to prevent the two of them being split up.  
  
" Jo! Did you see that?!" Rosie exclaimed, wide eyed.  
  
" Yes I did! No manners this lot." Jo looked annoyed.  
  
" No! Not that. Did you see him? The one who bumped into me, didn't he seem.familiar to you?" Jo glanced at the young mans retreating back, he turned briefly to talk to one of his friends and she saw his face. Youthful, dark eyes and eyebrows and somehow familiar.  
  
" A little, I guess, but god knows why." Jo admitted, Rosie started to follow him but Jo pulled her back. " What are you doing?!" Jo yelled.  
  
" I want to know who he is, come on, you know you're just as curious as I am!" Rosie took Jo's hand and started to pull her through the crowds.  
  
" What about Jenny and the other?" Jo asked, as they dodged their way through the crowd.  
  
" They'll be fine!" Rosie grinned, her brown eyes bright with excitement. Soon they were walking briskly along a street following the mysterious youth.  
  
" Just remind me, why are we doing this?" Jo wondered out loud.  
  
" I want to know who he is! He seemed so familiar Jo, and if we find out who he is, he might be able to explain what's going on." Rosie didn't take her eyes off him for a moment.  
  
" I suppose so but." started Jo. The young man suddenly turned left into a side street and they lost sight of him. Rosie broke into a run and dashed after him. Jo realised what was going on and started to run after Rosie. However, she discovered that nineteenth century dresses were not designed with running in mind. She grabbed the skirt, hitched it up and began to run in what she was sure would be called an 'unladylike' way. Rosie dashed down the side street but when Jo got there there was no sign of either of them.  
  
" Rosie!" Jo yelled as she started down the street. Soon she came to a fork in the street. She glanced down both ways, looking for either Rosie or the young man. Jo tutted to herself, " This is just wonderful!" She stood still and tried to catch her breath when she heard movement down the right fork. " Rosie? Rosie!" Jo yelled as she ran down it. Little did Jo know, Rosie had followed the young man down the left fork.   
  
Once the crowds had passed, the three friends made their way back out into the square. They looked around and realised they were missing the rest of their party.  
  
" JO!" yelled Mark, " ROSIE!!"  
  
" Where on earth have they gone now?" Lucy looked around, a concerned look on her face.  
  
" I thought I saw them go after a man." started Lucy.  
  
" They're probably inside somewhere, out of the cold," suggested Mark as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
" Oh, you're always cold!" scolded Jenny as she looked around. " Only you could be cold in June! But it is getting dark and the chances are Jo and Rosie are around here somewhere waiting for us." They stood glancing around, looking for signs of life in the now deserted square. Then the sounds of laughter filtered through the evening air and they headed towards the sound. They soon found a doorway, the one that the large group had come out of earlier. Looking at each other they pushed open the door and went through.  
  
" Welcome to the Café Musain.what's your pleasure?" they were asked almost as soon as they had got through the door.  
  
" Well, actually we're looking for." started Mark. " I'm Grantaire!" their host explained as he grabbed Mark's arm, propelling him towards a table. Jenny and Lucy followed closely behind, exchanging nervous glances between each other. Once Grantaire had left them in search of glasses Jenny leaned towards Lucy and Mark.  
  
" You know who that was! You do realise where we are!!" her eyes were sparkling as she looked around. " This proves what Jo said.we're in Paris."  
  
" It doesn't seem like Paris," stated Lucy " It isn't!" Jenny exclaimed.  
  
" But you just said." Mark's mouth hung open in confusion.  
  
" It's the Paris of Les Misérables. A fictional Paris, with fictional people. That's Grantaire and this is the ABC society!"  
  
" You mean we're in the musical?" Lucy was still confused.  
  
" No, I think we're in the novel."  
  
" So that bloke you thought you saw Rosie running after would have been." Mark was beginning to understand.  
  
" Marius!" said Jenny and Lucy at the same time, broad smiles covering their faces.  
  
" You know Marius?!" Grantaire had returned, brandishing a bottle in his hand.  
  
" You could say that." Jenny smiled.  
  
" Well, he'd better get here soon, we're due to have a meeting and he's late enough already! If Enjolras gets here." a hush fell over the room as someone opened the door.  
  
" Looks like Marius is in it for it again. That's our intrepid leader.Enjolras." Grantaire pointed at a tall student who had just walked I through the doors. His black shoulder length hair was tied back and his bright blue eyes flashed around at the students.  
  
" Who are you?" demanded Enjolras upon noticing the new group sat amongst them.  
  
" We're.we're students," explained Jenny to Enjolras.  
  
" We knew once word got out we would have more support!" he announced loudly to the rest of the students. " I take it you've come to join us." he asked, his eyes looking deeply into Jenny's.  
  
" Please - have a drink on us!" yelled Grantaire. Three glasses were slammed on the table in front of them.  
  
" Is this the ABC society?" Jenny mumbled, scarcely taking her eyes from Enjolras'. Another student, who was sat at another table, stood up and happily slapped Grantaire's back.  
  
" See! Our reputation preceeds us!" He held his hand out to Mark, shaking his in return. " I'm Courfeyrac."  
  
Mark leaned over to Lucy as Grantaire filled their glasses with what looked liked red wine.  
  
" I wonder where Jo and Rosie are?" Lucy looked concerned.  
  
" Oh they'll be fine." Mark took hold of his glass, raising it towards Grantaire's. " Having read the book more times than there are pages and having listened to the musical more times than the musicians who play the songs.If we're where we think we are, there are no two people better equipped then Rosie and Jo! Are there?!"  
  
[pic] 


	3. Students in LM Land - PART THREE

PART THREE   
  
".If we're where we think we are, there are no two people better equipped than Rosie and Jo! Are there?"   
  
" Rosie! Rosie.where the hell are you?" Jo was sure she had seen Rosie running this way. She glanced around and her gaze fell upon a large wrought iron gate. It seemed familiar to Jo but she knew she had never seen it before. She didn't even know where she was. Movement on the other side of the gate convinced her that this was where Rosie had run. Maybe the young man lived on the other side. Or if not, it had seemed familiar to her; maybe it had seemed familiar to Rosie too. She tried to open it but noticed a large chain locking it. Jo stood and debated climbing over the gate, it didn't look that high and she didn't fancy standing out on the street alone. She took a deep breath and started to climb up the gate. She had just reached the top when,  
  
" You there! Stop what you're doing!! Climb down at once!!"  
  
Jo froze as a loud voice boomed in her ears. She cursed under her breath as she slowly climbed down. Her heart was beginning to pound loudly in her ears. Since they had arrived here she'd had nothing but problems. They'd lost Mark, Lucy and Jenny and now Rosie had done a runner leaving her alone. And now it sounded as if she was in even more trouble. She reached the bottom and was about to turn around when she felt something press into her back.  
  
" Look, if you're going to rob me, rob me. Just take whatever you can find and go!" she said.  
  
" How dare you call me a criminal!" the voice boomed again, and Jo felt whatever it was press even harder into her back.  
  
" I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! It was my immediate reaction. I didn't mean to offend." Jo sighed, " I'm just lost and a little scared I guess." She felt the pressure ease slightly.  
  
" Why were you climbing over the gate?"  
  
" I was looking for my friend."  
  
" Your accomplice don't you mean!" the pressure returned to her back and Jo cried out a little.  
  
" Hey!" she tried to turn around but a hand firmly grasped her shoulder, stopping her.  
  
" You were trying to rob this house.no matter, you can give your story at the jail."  
  
" Jail?!" Jo's anger started to rise up inside her, she knocked the hand off her shoulder and span around. " Now you listen to me, I'm no thief and I don't care whether you believe me or not!" There was very little light on the street so she couldn't make out the identity of her 'attacker'. He was very tall and obviously powerful, he blocked her way completely. There was no way she could just run out of this one. Jo decided reasoning would probably be her most effective plan. " I don't even know where I am, so why would I rob a house?! More to the point, do I look as if I'm dressed to go breaking into people's houses?" He stepped back slightly,  
  
" It does seem a little strange, I must admit. Your accent is definitely not from here, but we do get many vagrants here!"  
  
" Oh so I can't insult you but you can call me what you like! What on earth gives you the right.?!" Jo yelled, forgetting herself. She quickly felt something pressed up against her neck and she swallowed nervously.  
  
" My duty's to the law! You have no rights." came the booming reply. There was something in his voice that registered as familiar in her brain. Very familiar in fact. Suddenly everything made sense. Jo knew exactly where she was and the stranger was no longer unknown to her. She gasped,  
  
" Inspector Javert!"   
  
A frown creased Rosie's forehead as she stood in the middle of the street, looking first one way and then another. There was no sign of the young man, who she was sure she knew, and now Jo had also vanished.  
  
" Great!" she muttered to herself as she started to wander slowly along. Dusk had fallen and now the sky was dark, she had to admit she was beginning to feel a little afraid. Movement in an alleyway next to her, made her jump and break into a run. She shrieked as she hit someone and fell to the floor. She looked up, her eyes wide in fear and saw a tall man looking down at her. He quickly bent down and held out his hand,  
  
" I didn't see you there, forgive me," he said as he pulled her to her feet. Rosie thought those words were familiar, in fact she knew they were. She looked up into the concerned face of someone she had never met before but knew instantly.  
  
" Oh..thank you. But you.you have nothing to apologise for, it was I who wasn't looking where I was going," Rosie's mouth was all at once dry and she knew her cheeks were beginning to pink as she realised her hand was still in his.  
  
" But you are unharmed.?" his concern continued and Rosie smiled. It was the young man from the square.  
  
" I'm fine, honestly I am," she had put it off long enough, she had to know for certain who he was. Even though inside she was sure she knew his name. " In fact, I'm glad I ran into you, you see I'm lost. I got separated from the rest of my party. Could you help me?"  
  
" Of course, where is it you wish to go?"  
  
" I.I.don't know, I'm not sure where I left my friends or where they would have gone. Is there a café near here or a place where they might have gone?"  
  
" Well, you came from the direction of the Place Saint-Michel, I would say they've probably gone to the café Musain."  
  
" Oh Thank you," Rosie beamed, " Could you direct me there?"  
  
" I was on my way there myself, permit me to escort you there?" Rosie nodded and he offered his arm. She smiled and took it and they started to walk down the street. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, " How rude of me! I have not introduced myself.my name is Marius Pontmercy," he bowed slightly and Rosie's smile grew wider.  
  
" And mine's Rosie," Marius smiled back and they carried on. As they walked Rosie wished Jo had been there to hear what he had said, she would have loved it!   
  
The atmosphere in the Café Musain had turned into an almost party atmosphere as more and more students had flooded into the small room. At the table in the corner, the three newcomers were being introduced to those who were planning to lead an insurrection against the government.  
  
" So you were orphaned?" Jenny's eyes were full of compassion as she chatted to one of the students.  
  
" Yes, both my mother and father died when I was young," explained Feuilly. Jenny was amazed by this young man. He had taught himself to read and write in a process he called "self-liberation". Now the focus of his attentions seemed to be the liberation of the world. In a word, Jenny greatly admired this young student. He was no where near as attractive as she had first found Enjolras to be, but Feuilly was far warmer and affectionate than the student leader had appeared. Enjolras knew what he believed in and this left little room for the feelings of others. Jenny found out quickly that dashing he may be but she preferred the company of Feuilly. A fact obvious to the others. Since his arrival at their table, she had spoken to no one else.  
  
Lucy was talking at great length to another student who called himself Jehan. Jean Prouvaire, as was his true title, was a most soft-hearted student. He was a poet and he and Lucy were getting on like a house on fire. They discussed poetry and social questions with great fervour. Lucy had to admit she found his gentleness surprising. The impressive figure that Enjolras was, she had found to be anything but gentle. Jean spoke with a bowed head, he talked gently, smiled self-consciously, blushed for no reason at all and Lucy found his extremely shy, awkward demeanour wonderful. However, despite his obvious compassion, he was no less fearless about the fate that lay ahead, in the form of their planned insurrection. In the mean time, Mark had been having a whale of a time chatting to their host Grantaire, Here was a sceptic amongst the hot-blooded, passionate students. He had learned much during his time in Paris, he was in the midst of telling Mark where to find the best coffee or the best billiard room.  
  
" Now if it's a meal you are seeking, as with everything, various places have their specialities. For excellent chicken go to Mere Saguet's. And there's a particularly fine white wine at the Barriere du Combat." He had explained. He knew the best places for everything, besides being a boxer, gymnast and dancer, he was a great drinker into the bargain. But, sceptic that he was, he had one fanatical devotion, not for an idea, a creed, an art or a science. His devotion was for one man - Enjolras. It was as if he was drawn to something he lacked. The anarchic questioner of all beliefs had attached himself to the most absolute of all that circle of believers. He found his opposite in the chaste, attractive, upright student. In comparison, Grantaire was astonishingly ugly but his good humour and friendly attitude allowed him to fit in amongst the followers of Enjolras. His mind could do without faith, but his heart could not do without friendship.  
  
And so their evening had gone, enjoying themselves. Drinking both the atmosphere and the alcohol readily served up by Grantaire, they had spared hardly any thought towards those missing from their party. In fact, they had almost forgotten about Jo and Rosie. That was until the door was flung open and a cheer arose. Joly, a very bright and eager student of medicine leapt to his feet.  
  
" At last M'sieur Pontmercy! You grace us with your presence!" The student Courfeyrac quickly went over to the young man in the doorway and they embraced emphatically.  
  
" So my friend, you have joined us at last!"  
  
" Marius! You're late!" Enjolras' words echoed through the room. Mark, Jenny and Lucy looked up suddenly. They had been so engrossed in their conversations that they hadn't noticed the young man's entrance. But the mention of his name broke their thoughts and they shot to their feet. Courfeyrac had taken Marius' arm and was beginning to pull him into the café when he noticed a young girl hovering in the doorway.  
  
" Bonsoir, Mademoiselle," he turned, a wicked glint in his eye, " Now why don't you introduce you friend? Marius!"  
  
" Oh." Marius let out a huge sigh as he went back to the doorway and offered his hand to the young girl. He helped her down the steps just inside the door and then turned to the students, who were all staring intently at him. " This, is Mademoiselle Rosie." He stopped and glanced down at her, " I do not know the rest of your name." he laughed.  
  
" We do!" came the shout from the far side of the room. Rosie smiled broadly as she dashed over to her friends. Marius followed her and introduced himself to Mark, Lucy and Jenny. He was about to join them again when Enjolras' voice stilled the air.  
  
" We shouldn't be long!" he smiled before disappearing through the doorway.  
  
" Well," Jenny leaned back in her chair, " What have you been up to?"  
  
" I might ask you the same thing!" grinned Rosie, " Was that who I think it was? Was that.?"  
  
" Enjolras? Yes. He's impressive isn't he!" Jenny smiled back. The friends laughed amongst themselves and discussed what had happened since they were split up.  
  
" Any when he offered me his hand and said 'I didn't see you there, forgive me' I nearly burst out laughing," Rosie explained, " It was just like in the musical, only he said it.instead of singing it!"  
  
" And I doubt there were any violins in the background either!" Lucy joked.  
  
" Jo would have gone barmy if she'd heard him." Rosie stopped, " Where.where is Jo?"  
  
" We thought she was with you," Mark's voice was calm but his face became flushed.  
  
" No, we got separated. I assumed she came back to find you," Rosie's voice went very quiet.  
  
" Well she didn't!" Lucy swallowed nervously.  
  
" So where is she?!" Jenny stood up and began to pace around the table. " I dread to think what trouble that mouth of hers has gotten her into!" 


	4. Students in LM Land - PART FOUR

PART FOUR   
  
" So where is she?!" Jenny stood up and began to pace around the table. " I dread to think what trouble that mouth of hers has gotten her into!"   
  
They had walked for at least an hour. The sun had long since gone down and there was a chill in the air. Jo walked in silence next to the towering police Inspector, occasionally daring to look up at his face. She couldn't quite make out what was happening. Here she was walking alongside her favourite character from her favourite story. As she had often suspected he was well over six feet in height, with broad shoulders, copper-toned skin. His hair, long, straight and steel coloured was tied back in a long ponytail. His eyes, she had noticed, were pale green and, despite the fact that by her calculations he was in his late forties, she found him quite handsome. He glanced down at her and noticed her obvious star, Jo quickly returned her gaze to the floor. He coughed slightly and she glanced up,  
  
" You still haven't explained how you knew me," his voice was deep and rich.  
  
" Oh.well.I guess your reputation proceeds you," Jo smiled briefly but his expression stayed the same and her smile quickly faded. " You are one of the most well-known policemen in Paris, are you not?"BR me,"  
  
Jo found she was struggling to keep up with is long strides and she was beginning to feel a little nervous. She stopped walking and Javert carried on a few more paces before realising she was no longer at his side. He whirled around, his night stick in one hand. Jo was stood, one hand on her hip, looking decidedly annoyed.  
  
" Just where are we going anyway?" Jo asked,  
  
" I.I." Javert seemed thrown off by the directness of her question,  
  
" Well, if you don't know.I'll go my own way if you don't mind!" With that Jo turned about and started to walk back down the street. Moments later she could hear Javert's heavy footsteps thudding after her's.  
  
" STOP!" his low voice called out and Jo stopped, she wasn't going to argue with a six foot cop. She turned around just as he reached her. His eyes looked into hers for a moment,  
  
" Am I under arrest?" Jo asked,  
  
" What?" Javert again seemed unsure of himself.  
  
" Am I under arrest?" Jo repeated,  
  
" No.no you're not."  
  
" Then why can't I go?"  
  
" Because.because.you shouldn't be out on the streets alone at night." He lowered his gaze from hers and Jo felt like giggling but thought better of it.  
  
" Oh I see." Jo leant forwards with her hand and touched his arm, his head snapped back up and their eyes met again. " Well, if you're not arresting me, why don't you help me find my friends?" Jo smiled and was relieved to see it returned.  
  
" Where are they?"  
  
" I don't know, the last time I saw them all, we were in a square." Javert thought for a moment,  
  
" Well, the only square near to where I found you if the Place Saint- Michel,"  
  
" Let's try there then," Jo grinned, finally she might be able to find the others. They started walking again, this time Javert walking slightly in front to show the way. Jo smiled to herself, she was about to speak when she felt someone grab her from behind, a hand over her mouth stifled her scream. Javert again carried on for a little while before noticing she was no longer there.  
  
" Madmoiselle, we will never find your friends if you insist on stopping!" he turned around and froze when he saw what was going on.  
  
" Give your money!" a rough voice behind Jo yelled out at Javert. He in return began to walk towards them, as Javert neared them he took his night stick once more in his hand.  
  
" Let her go," Javert's voice was firm.  
  
" The money!" was the reply. Javert took another step closer and Jo's assailant quickly pressed a blade against her throat. " I mean it M'sieur! Her life means nothing to me!" Jo could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she felt the blade pressing harder against her throat. Javert looked at Jo and then at the eyes of her attacker. Then like lightning Javert threw himself at the man. Jo was thrown to the floor and she quickly got up to see Javert and the man struggling on the floor. Jo wanted to yell for help but who would hear her? She would have to do something, the stranger had gotten the upper hand and had the blade pressed against Javert's throat. Javert's pale green eyes burned with rage as he tried to fight his way free. Jo noticed his night stick lying on the floor near her feet. Without thinking she picked it up and ran over, hitting the man over the head. He collapsed to one side and Jo fell to her knees next to Javert.  
  
" Are you alright?" her voice was full of concern. She held out her hand to help him to his feet, he gingerly took her hand and she helped him up. Javert turned to look for the culprit but the man had gone.  
  
" Thank you," Jo looked up at him. Javert turned and looked at her, a confused expression on his face.  
  
" Thank me? Is it I who should thank you! You.you.saved my life!"  
  
" Well.erm.you didn't arrest me when there was no reason for you not to." Jo paused, " So I suppose I owed you something." An impulse made Jo reach forward and grab Javert's hand. He looked at her with his mouth open in shock. " So.thank you," Jo raised herself up on her toes and quickly kissed his cheek. He stared at her as she pulled her face away from his. " What?" Jo looked decidedly confused.  
  
" You.you.why did.?" Javert stammered as he raised a hand to his cheek.  
  
" It was a kiss, nothing more. Don't you usually kiss friends when you thank them?" Jo raised an eyebrow, she really didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it. It wasn't as if she'd thrown herself at him. " Especially if they have saved your life!" she smiled. Jo knelt down and picked up his hat and night stick from the floor and passed them to him. He reached out to take them and frowned. Jo looked down and saw that her forearm had been caught by the attacker's blade and was bleeding.  
  
" Oh it's nothing." Jo started but Javert wasn't listening. He had reached into his pocket and had pulled out a handkerchief. He gently took hold of her arm and wrapped the cloth around it, carefully tying it. He glanced at her face and smiled softly, taking his hat and night stick out of her hands. Then a frown once more creased his forehead and he looked down at her.  
  
" I suddenly realise, Mademoiselle, I do not know your name."  
  
" Of course you don't," Jo laughed, " It's Jo, my name is Jo," Javert's handsome grin widened as he took her hand in his and raising it to his lips, kissed it.  
  
" Jo. I'm delighted to meet your acquaintance. My name is Phillipe." Jo smiled back.  
  
" Phillipe," Jo repeated as Javert offered his arm. Jo took it and they continued down the street.   
  
Soon they reached the Place Saint-Michel and Jo glanced around, looking for signs of life.  
  
" I would hazard a guess that your friends are in there." Javert gestured towards a doorway in the far corner of the square. A faded sign above the door read, " Café Musain", the sounds of laughter were filtering out of the open doorway. They walked nearer and then Javert stopped. " I must leave you know Jo. I am not welcome in such a place but I hope that you find your friends.and that I may find you again soon." He gave a little bow, kissed her hand and left. Jo watched his back until it vanished into the shadows, then she turned back to the doorway and taking a deep breath, she entered the café. Jo reached the bottom of the steps just inside the door and looked around. At first she saw no one she recognised and as she was turning to leave, she heard a yell from the far side of the café.  
  
" JO!" she turned back to see Rosie, Mark , Lucy and Jenny dashing across the room.  
  
" Thank god you're here!" Jo exclaimed, as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
" Where have you been?" Lucy asked as they led her over to were they had been sitting. Mark fetched another chair and let out an exasperated sigh as he saw Jo's arm.  
  
" And what have you been doing?!" Jo rolled her eyes,  
  
" Nothing, you see this bloke tried to mug us, he attacked Phillipe, I got involved and."  
  
" Woah, woah woah!" Jenny shouted, " You were mugged?!"  
  
" And just who is this Phillipe?" Rosie's eyebrows were raised high.  
  
" Oysh! After I lost you I found these big gates and I thought you'd gone through them. But as I was climbing over them, someone stopped me because they thought I was trying to rob the house. This person was Inspector Phillipe Javert," Rosie opened her mouth but Jo held up her hand. " So, in the end he doesn't arrest me and I asked him to help me find you lot. Phillipe agrees and then this bloke appears and tries to mug us. He had a knife and nearly killed Phillipe, I intervened and got a little scratch. Then Phillie showed me the way here and that is what I've been doing!" The others sat back in amazement, " Anyway, where did you get to? How did you get back here?" Jo looked at Rosie.  
  
" Oh, I bumped into a student and he showed me the way back here." Rosie shifted in her seat,  
  
" And who was the student?" Jo raised her eyebrows and Rosie blushed.  
  
" Oh.it was."  
  
" Marius!" Lucy said as a large grin covered Jo's face.  
  
" And we've met Enjolras, Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire and Courfeyrac!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
" And Feuilly, don't forget him," Jenny said quietly.  
  
" Doesn't sound like you'll be forgetting him in a hurry!" grinned Jo, the friends laughed amongst themselves and shortly the door at the back of the room opened and Grantaire appeared.  
  
" Drink with me my friends!" he yelled as the students poured out of the room. A cheer arose as glasses were distributed. Jo leaned over to Mark and grinned,  
  
" I can't think who that is!!" 


	5. Students in LM Land - PART FIVE

PART FIVE   
  
" Drink with me my friends!" he yelled as the students poured out of the room. A cheer arose as glasses were distributed. Jo leaned over to Mark and grinned,  
  
" I can't think who that is!"   
  
The evening passed at a gentle pace, with students coming and going, conversation never ending between the newcomers and their new found friends. It was a few hours before the friends realised something that had been staring them in the face since they arrived.  
  
" How the hell do we get back?" Jo asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
" Back through the red, swirly, cloudy thing I guess," suggested Lucy.  
  
" Well thank you Lucy for that extremely precise, scientific response!" laughed Jo.  
  
" We know that but where is the..the.the red thing?!" Rosie swallowed a large mouthful of wine, generously poured out by Grantaire. The others shrugged and looked at each other.  
  
" To be honest." Jenny looked up, " Are we in any rush to leave?" The others followed her gaze to see Feuilly stood talking to Marius on the other side of the café. Jo opened her mouth to speak but Mark held up his hand to stop her.  
  
" I'm sure I can't think why you've said that Jenny.but it's true, I'm in hurry to go!" He raised his glass to them and drank a couple of mouthfuls.  
  
" Well there's only one problem I can think of." mumbled Rosie, " We're in June right.that means they'll be building the barricade soon,"  
  
" So.?" wondered Lucy.  
  
" So, they'll be expecting us to go along and we all know what happens at the barricade don't we." Rosie's words suddenly rang true as they looked around at the students around them. Feuilly, Grantaire, Enjolras, Jean and the others would all be dead once the barricade was built. Jo nodded silently and then a look of fear covered her face.  
  
" Oh god." she gasped. The others were confused but nonetheless curious as to what Jo had thought.  
  
" What? What is it?!" Jenny urged.  
  
" Well.if they build the barricade soon that means two things are going to happen. Firstly Javert will be here soon. You know, as a spy!" The others sat back and digested what Jo had said, " The other problem is." before they could discuss it further the door flew open and two figures flew through it. One was a small boy, he ran straight over to Grantaire and they began to talk animatedly. The other person to enter was a young girl of about sixteen. She was very thin and tall, her eyes searched the crowds and lit up when they fell upon Marius. She dashed over, and without ceremony, flung herself onto his back, giggling like a small child. He turned around and put her back on the ground, she stepped closer to him and smiled sweetly.  
  
" Do you know, Monsieur Marius, that you're a very handsome boy? I like the way you grow your hair." she smiled and he blushed.  
  
" Oh you do tease 'Ponine!" Marius laughed loudly, " But you know you shouldn't be in here! You're no student."  
  
" But Monsieur Marius, I have news for you." she spoke animatedly using her face and hands. Marius rolled his dark eyes and taking her elbow began to lead her towards the door.  
  
" You know who that is don't you." breathed Rosie, her cheeks flushed with excitement.  
  
" Come, we'll talk outside." Marius began but as they reached the doors, the little boy began to shout at the top of his voice.  
  
" Listen! Listen everybody!" everyone turned to face the small boy, stood on a table. " General Larmarque is dead!" A hush fell over the café, the news hit the students with the force of a tidal wave. Enjolras was the first to break the silence.  
  
" Come my friends, we must decide how to use this information to our advantage!" the students followed Enjolras through to the other room. Marius broke away from Éponine and tried to follow but she ran after him and grabbed at his hand.  
  
" Wait M'sieur, I have to tell you."  
  
" I won't be long 'Ponine, you can tell me later!" he pinched her nose before disappearing through the door. The little boy ran after them but she grabbed at his shirt pulling him back.  
  
" Gavroche, where do you think you're going?" he pulled himself free and turned to face her.  
  
" Sorry sis, you can't come! No girls allowed!" Gavroche grinned before following the last of the students through the door. Éponine kicked the floor before going to sit by the fire. Rosie was about to go dashing over to strike up conversation with the young girl when the door flew open and a smartly dressed man came down the steps. A cloak billowing out behind him, a mask covering half of his face.  
  
" Sorry to bother you all," he explained, " But I'm looking for.a.a.friend of mine. She's tall, brunette, quite skittish, very high pitched...have you seen her?" The friends shrugged,  
  
" Sorry, we'll keep our eyes open though!" smiled Jo.  
  
" A thousand thankyous my friends!" he bowed emphatically and swept out of the door. Mumbling something about music and the night.  
  
" Why do I get the feeling we knew him.?" Jenny pondered.  
  
" He did seem familiar," Lucy agreed.  
  
" Wasn't that the.?" Mark started.  
  
" Phantom of the Opera!" finished Rosie and Jo. A look of astonishment passed over their faces.  
  
" But.how.?" Jenny was very confused.  
  
" Well." began Jo, " I think that thing we came through was a kind of link to the world of the musicals!" The others rolled their eyes and Jo frowned slightly. " Well how do you explain everything then?!"  
  
Silence followed. They knew Jo was right, hard to believe but right.  
  
" It would explain why the only places and people we have met have been places in shows." Jenny admitted.  
  
" So, that red-swirly thing was a kind of gateway into the musicals?" Mark repeated to himself.  
  
" I guess so." nodded Lucy. Rosie got to her feet and started to walk over to Éponine. Jo caught hold of her elbow stopping her.  
  
" And where are you going?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
" To go and talk to her of course,"  
  
" Oh I'm sure she'd love that!" Jenny scoffed.  
  
" You what?" Rosie frowned.  
  
" She's in love with Marius, isn't she." started Mark.  
  
" And Monsieur Marius is now in love with you!" grinned Lucy as Rosie's cheeks pinked.  
  
" So how do you think she's going to appreciate your going over to have a chat?!" Jo laughed loudly as Rosie paused then sat back down again.  
  
" I suppose so." she sighed. Their gaze went to the door once more as it opened to show a tall man dressed as the students were, with a red, white and blue sash tied around his waist. He was well over six foot tall and had long hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes, pale green in colour, flashed around the room as entered. Jo leapt to her feet as his eyes met hers, she quickly walked over to him and they began to talk.  
  
" Now why can she go and talk to a complete stranger but I can't talk to 'Ponine?!" Rosie moaned, Jenny laughed slightly.  
  
" Call yourself a Les Mis fan.you mean you don't know who that is?!" Jenny poked her friend in the side as Lucy and Mark giggled. Rosie turned back to the stranger talking to Jo and after a few seconds, her mouth fell open.  
  
" Oh my god.it's.it's.Javert!"  
  
" NO really?!" smiled Lucy, " It looks like she's bringing him over here to remember.we don't know him," she finished just as Jo arrived at the table. Followed closely they all noticed by Javert, whose hand clasped hers behind her back.  
  
" J.I mean, Phillipe this is Rosie, Jenny, Lucy and Mark." Jo pointed each of them out and they smiled. He gave a little bow and smiled back.  
  
" I am very pleased to meet you all," he pulled out a chair and joined them. An uneasy break in the conversation followed,  
  
" So.Phillipe.I gather you saved Jo's life earlier," smiled Jenny, he frowned slightly.  
  
" Oh no! It was Jo who saved me. If it had not been for her, I would not be here." he turned to Jo and looked into her eyes. Jo smiled back and, realising everyone's attention was focused on them, coughed slightly.  
  
" So what brings you here?" Mark asked, even though they all knew the answer.  
  
" Erm.I..er." Javert stammered, " I came to join the students in their rebellion." Before they could continue the door at the back of the room opened once more and the room was once again flooded with students. Enjolras was the last through, he quickly climbed up onto a table and the room fell silent.  
  
" My friends, the death of Lamarque is the sign we await. On his funeral day they will honour his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame. They will see that the day of salvation is near, the time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer, let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts. But a jubilant shout, they will come one and all. They will come when we call!" he voice was loud and full of passion. (And to those friends sat in the corner, his words were not totally unfamiliar.) A cheer arose from the students at the end of his speech. Enjolras jumped down from the table and began to talk animatedly to Courfeyrac and Joly. Grantaire and Marius returned to the table of friends and Javert introduced himself as a volunteer to the cause. Grantaire thrust a glass of wine into his hand and dashed off to tell Enjolras. Meanwhile Marius had sat down next to Rosie and they had started to talk amongst themselves. Suddenly Éponine was at the table pulling at Marius' sleeve.  
  
" M'sieur.m'sieur.you must listen to me!" She pleaded, Marius turned around and removed her hand from his sleeve.  
  
" Ponine!" he scolded, " What is it that's so important?"  
  
" I can't tell you here, it's about that girl you saw in the gardens. I need to tell you by yourself." Éponine threw a cold glance at Rosie, a look not missed by Marius.  
  
" Oh that. You can tell me here, these are some new friends.this is Jo, Phillipe, Jenny, Lucy, Mark and this.this is Rosie." Rosie smiled at the young girl but it was not returned. " Anyway, 'Ponine, did you hear Enjolras, we're going to build a barricade. Tomorrow, isn't it wonderful?!" Marius smiled broadly at Éponine and then at Rosie.  
  
" Marius.come here and bring your new friend with you!" shouted Enjolras across the room. Jo knew he meant Javert. As he rose to his feet, Jo quickly took his hand and squeezed it, he shot her a brief but brilliant smile before following Marius over to Enjolras.  
  
" So, you're a friend of Monsieur Marius' are you?" Éponine shot angrily at Rosie.  
  
" Yes, we all are. We met him earlier today." started Rosie. Sensing an impending problem, Jo stepped in.  
  
" I don't think we were properly introduced before." Jo held out her hand to the ragged girl. " I'm Jo." Éponine paused before gingerly taking Jo's hand.  
  
" Pleased to meet you Mam'selle.I am Éponine Thénardier." Jo smiled broadly at her and was relieved to see it returned.  
  
" I'm happy to meet you, and don't bother with all that Mam'selle stuff either!" Jo laughed, quickly followed by the others. Éponine looked at them all smiled and her smile broadened when it fell on Mark. Jenny bit her lip as she leaned over to Jo and whispered,  
  
" Uh oh! Mark had better watch out!" Jo tried to stop herself from giggling and whispered back.  
  
" Well hopefully now she'll leave Rosie and Marius alone!" They giggled quietly between themselves as they noticed Mark becoming increasingly nervous as Éponine continued to stare at him.  
  
" It is late, you should go home my friends. We will meet in the morning at the rue de Villette!" announced Enjolras. " Sleep well my friends!" Lucy and Jenny left with Feuilly and Jean Prouvaire. Marius nervously asked Rosie to accompany him and Courfeyrac back to the house where they lived, she blushed and they waved goodbye to the others. Javert and Jo vanished and Mark settled down for a night of "intellectual" discussion with Grantaire. (One should point out that Éponine decided that she wouldn't be missed at home and would rather stay at the café. Mark was thrilled.)  
  
Outside the Café Musain, Javert and Jo had just started to walk across the square when a figure leapt out from the shadows. His attire was strange to say the least, he was dressed in a loincloth and what appeared to be a golden tea cloth over his head. Javert quickly whipped out his night stick (oh matron!)  
  
" Who are you?" he demanded of the scantily clad stranger.  
  
" I am Joseph." was the answer.  
  
" Pharoh's number two." mumbled Jo under her breath.  
  
" Yes.I need help.someone has stolen my precious golden cup."  
  
" Do you have a description of the perpatraitor?" Began Javert, Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ok, Phillipe, I'm only going to say this once.Leave it! And Joseph, why don't you go inside this café and ask to borrow a shirt.or.something!" Javert stuck out his bottom lip as he put his night stick away. Joseph bowed and disappeared inside the café. Jo laughed and taking Javert's arm, she began to lead him across the square. She giggled when she saw he was still pouting. " Don't sulk.!"  
  
" I'm not!" he shrugged and smiled.  
  
" So.where are we going?" Jo yawned.  
  
" The woman who does my washing has a spare room, you can stay with her tonight." Javert explained, he glanced down just in tome to see Jo sigh exasperated. " What? You can't stay with me.I'm a police inspector, what would people say.!?"  
  
" Woah there fella!" Jo pulled away from him and stood with her hands on her hips. " Before you go getting the wrong idea, I was merely sighing because you're nothing like I expected you.I mean a police inspector to be." Javert visibly squirmed and Jo saw a distinct red colouring appear on his cheeks.  
  
" I'm sorry Jo.I."  
  
" Just don't explain." laughed Jo as they started walking again. They hadn't gone more than s few feet when a scream came from one of the alleyways and a man ran out. Quickly followed by a distressed young lady.  
  
" Help I've been robbed. There's the thief. Stop him! Stop him!!" she screeched. Javert looked at the quickly vanishing robber, then at Jo and then at the robber again.  
  
" I should really.but you.I."  
  
" Go on!" Jo urged. " I'll go back to the café and I'll see you at the barricade!" she smiled and without thinking (yeah right!) pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. He stood in shock for a moment before smiling and running quickly after the thief. Jo sighed again and walked over to the distressed woman. Who actually turned out to be a girl not much older than Jo was. " Are you alright?" The girl looked at Jo and smiled weakly.  
  
" I suppose so.he didn't hurt me he stole my bag. I am lost though and my father will be getting nervous."  
  
" Look, I'm not exactly sure of my bearings myself but if you tell me where you're from.maybe I can help." The girl looked nervously as Jo, " Oh and I'm Jo," she held out her hand.  
  
" I'm Cosette." she took Jo's hand, whose mouth fell open, " I live on the rue Plumet." she continued.  
  
" Oh, I think I remember, I mean know where that is." Jo smiled and they started to walk down the street that Jo had chased Rosie down earlier that day. Soon they reached the big iron gates where Jo had met Javert. Cosette smiled broadly,  
  
" Yes this is it.this is the rue plumet."  
  
" But how did you know that this was her home." came a voice through the darkness.  
  
" I don't know.just a lucky guess." Jo started before turning in shock at the strange voice. A man emerged from the gates, he seemed familiar and Jo recognised him instantly.  
  
" Papa, I got lost and this young lady helped me find my way home." Cosette was getting giddier by the moment.  
  
" Yes my dear, go inside. Toussaint has your dinner ready," the man said.  
  
" Yes Papa. Thankyou Jo, I hope you find your way home safely," Cosette beamed before going through the gates. Jo waved at her before she vanished into the night. Jo looked back at the man who was regarding her cautiously.  
  
" Thankyou for returning Cosette to me." he started but Jo held up her hand,  
  
" No trouble, glad I could be of service M'sieur." Jo curtseyed and turned to leave.  
  
" I have only one question." the man asked, " How did you know where she lived?" Jo turned back and smiled.  
  
" You're good man.but even if I told you.I doubt you would believe me."  
  
" Please." The man's old eyes looked into hers,  
  
" I.I knew where she lived the same way I know who you are. I knew she lived at 55 rue Plumet in the same way I know that you are Jean Valjean." Valjean's face became pale and his eyes wide in fear. " Do not fear, I will tell no one what I know." Valjean looked into Jo's eyes as if he was searching for something. " You.you were here.this afternoon.I saw you."  
  
" Oh.that.I wasn't trying to break into your house.honest I wasn't." Jo pleaded,  
  
" Javert found you.didn't he." Valjean continued, his face looking thoughtfully at her.  
  
" Yes.yes he did.but I swear.he knows nothing of you or Cosette and.well.he won't either." Jo smiled and after a moments thought Valjean smiled back.  
  
" I don't know how or why you came here or how you know who I am.but thankyou." Valjean raised an eyebrow slightly, " Are you sure you cannot tell me how you knew." Jo laughed lightly,  
  
" Like I said.I doubt you would believe me. I hardly believe it myself! But I can tell you.I'm very pleased I got to meet you!" Jo smiled again and started to walk away. She had not got far away from the gates when someone grabbed her arm. " Oh no this again..HELP!" she tried to scream but a hand went over her mouth. She felt herself being pulled away from the gates and into the street. The hand was removed and someone stepped in front of her.  
  
" Jo! What are you doing here?" Javert asked sternly. Jo hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
" You've really go to learn to stop doing that!" she took his arm and they started to walk away. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw that Valjean had gone back through the gates and was no where to be seen. 


	6. Students in LM Land - PART SIX

PART SIX   
  
Jo glanced back over her shoulder and saw that Valjean had gone back through the gates and was no where to be seen.   
  
The next morning came much quicker than anyone thought it would, but that is the way with musicals and plays. A day can take no more than a few minutes to pass, a night can take even less time. It was through a similar quirk that a barricade appeared in the street called the Rue de Villette with very little effort from the students. (Ah, such is the wonder of set design.) Anyway, it was morning. Students were milling about. Our group of friends had been reunited and were swapping tales of the night that had passed.  
  
Suddenly the students were aware of lots of eyes peering out at them from inside the barricade. One by one, figures crept out from amongst the piles of tables and chairs and so on. They were cats, or rather people dressed as cats but I trust you get my meaning!  
  
" Excuse me, could you help us." said a black cat, his eyes sparkling mischievously. This was clearly the magical, Mr Mistoffles.  
  
" We were wondering." said two cats in unison. Their colours were similar, white, black and ginger. The friends instantly recognised them as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser.  
  
" Could you direct us to the heavy side lair." asked a tall black cat with a very prominent mane, this was no other than the Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
" Erm." mumbled a very confused Enjolras.  
  
" I think you'll find it's that way!" Jenny pointed and the cats bowed and they all ran off, or rather crawled and danced away.  
  
" Cats." Jo and Rosie said in a matter of fact way.  
  
Enjolras took a deep breath and was about to launch into another of his speeches when suddenly the sound of voices on the other side of the barricade filled the air, and they were singing! The students climbed the barricade to see what was going on now.  
  
" What's the buzz, tell me what's a-happening! What's the buzz, tell me what's a-happening!" sang the group of young men and women who were advancing towards the barricade. A young man dressed in camouflage gear approached the barricade!  
  
" Romans! Throw down your weapons and you shall be treated fairly!" The friends gasped when they recognised him as Simon Zealotes.  
  
" Romans?! There are no Romans here!" Enjolras shouted.  
  
" You mean you're not Romans.?" Simon's voice was a little less confident.  
  
" NO!" came the yelled response.  
  
" Oh.well.er.." Simon struggled to think of what to say when another man stepped through the crowd. He had dark features and a leather jacket.  
  
" Oh my god..that's.." mumbled Lucy,  
  
" Judas.." Whispered Jo, Rosie and Jenny.  
  
" I told you this wasn't the right thing to do!" he said to Simon, his voice deep and powerful. He looked up to the barricade, " We do apologise, this idiot here." he said slapping Simon on the arm, " .has found the wrong rebellion.you have weapons.we need to find Jesus!"  
  
" Oh well.I.er." Enjolras was becoming more and more confused.  
  
" I think you'll find him over there somewhere." pointed Jo as a blonde haired man appeared in the distance. A triumphant yell rose from the crowd as they ran towards him singing once more. Judas paused for a moment before following them, he turned back to look at the barricade again and muttered to himself.  
  
" What a strange thing.mystifying."  
  
He ran after the others and once the last of the singing disciples had vanished down the alley, Jo took Javert's hand and led him to one side.  
  
" What is it Jo?" his holding hers tightly.  
  
" I know that you came here this morning to.to lie to these students.but please don't.if you do then." But before she could finish Enjolras turned to Javert and took another deep breath.  
  
"If you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game! There are ways that a people can fight, we shall overcome their power!" Javert squeezed Jo's hand before leaving her side and going over to Enjolras.  
  
" There will be no attack." began Javert but Gavroche interrupted him with a loud cry.  
  
" Liar! I know this man my friends, his name's Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says 'cos none of it's true!" Gavroche laughed loudly as the spy was cornered and bound. Although to say that Javert was cornered would not be exactly true. Javert didn't try to fight his captors or run away, he stood where he was and waited for the students to react. On the far side of the street the small group of friends watched silently. One eye on what was going on, one eye on a member of their group; Jo was sat watching the whole thing through glazed eyes.  
  
" Do you think she's ok?" Jenny looked concerned.  
  
" Probably not.but at least she's not done anything stupid!" Rosie shrugged as the commotion died down. The Inspector was sat on a chair, his hands bound behind his back.  
  
" You will be shot.two minutes before the barricade falls." Announced Enjolras. The students taunted their captive for a little while but they received no reaction. Soon they tired of this and resumed their previous positions. The friends sat down and their table was silent.  
  
" Jo." Lucy whispered, " Jo."  
  
" They're going to kill him," mumbled Jo, her glazed eyes still focused on the other side of the road.  
  
" Of course they won't." Rosie offered, " We know he doesn't get shot.he's going to be fine." Jo's eyes snapped back to them and when she spoke they noticed her voice was trembling slightly.  
  
" No, he's not! He's going to die." it was then that her friends noticed that her eyes were glazed in shock or fear, but with tears.  
  
" No.Valjean will save him! Won't he." Mark smiled and Jo looked over at him.  
  
" Don't you realise what's happened! Marius met Rosie instead of Cosette, so he never went to the Rue Plumet and Éponine never prevented a robber there, So Valjean didn't decide to leave, Marius never wrote Cosette a letter so Valjean never read one and so." Jo paused for breath, ".Valjean.Valjean won't come here to protect Marius and so he won't free Javert!" Jo swallowed as her words sunk into the others. " All we know for certain is that the barricade will fall and so.so.they'll shoot him!" A tear rolled down Jo's cheek as her eyes fell once more upon Javert. Rosie suddenly sniffed and the others saw a tear escaping her eye, she had realised that Marius had no chance either. With no Valjean to save him, he too would die. Quickly the friends realised that whatever miracle had allowed them to meet these characters, had also doomed them. Jenny sighed as she looked over at Feuilly and took Jo's hand,  
  
" Well, there's nothing we can do." Had Jenny been fully aware of what she was saying, she would never have uttered that statement. For if she had been, she would have known the reaction it would receive from Jo. Nevertheless, it had been said and before Jenny could think about it, Jo had leapt to her feet.  
  
" Yes there is." she turned back to face them, her eyes all at once bright. " I can free him!" Jo took a step towards Javert but Mark appeared in her path. " Get out of my way Mark."  
  
" Jo you can't do this." Mark held Jo back as she trued to go around him.  
  
" But I have to.if I don't he'll die!" Jo looked up into Mark's face, tears again running down her cheeks.  
  
" Not now Jo.at least wait until the other students have gone to a meeting or something. If you go now, we're all in for it. And not just us. I know you think that all the students are doomed but what if.what if something can save them. If you go charging over there to free Javert now.well.they've all been very friendly to us and we know that Enjolras wouldn't hesitate in capturing them too if he thought they were spies!" Jo paused and Mark and the others knew that Jo would wait. They didn't know for how long, but she would wait.  
  
" I thought you met Valjean last night." mumbled Lucy.  
  
" I did! But he doesn't know anything about me, let alone Marius and so he won't come to the barricade and so." Jo's voice was highly animated as were her hand gestures. Rosie stopped her from continuing.  
  
" I think we get it now Jo!" she smiled.  
  
Their thoughts were broken by the sounds of a fight. They looked over to see Gavroche stuggling with another young boy. They were arguing heatedly about something.  
  
" Get off my patch!" yelled Gavroche.  
  
" Oo says it's your patch anyway." answered the other boy.  
  
" I do!"  
  
" And oo are you?"  
  
" They call me Gavroche."  
  
" What kind of a name is that?!" laughed the other boy.  
  
" Well who are you then?"  
  
" Jack Dawkins. Known among me more h'intimate friends as.The Artful Dodger." He bowed and Gavroche giggled.  
  
" You wouldn't last five minutes here!" yelled Gavroche.  
  
" You wouldn't larst one in Lahhndon!" shouted Dodger.  
  
Before the fisticuffs could start again, a figure suddenly leapt onto the barricade, a voluminous black cloak swirling around him. Half of his face hidden by a mask.  
  
" I don't suppose any of you have seen." he started.  
  
" NO!" shouted the students. The sound of troops approaching the barricade filled the air and panic set in.  
  
" Shouldn't we get out of here." Mark asked quietly.  
  
Students were dashing all over the place, getting into position with their guns.  
  
" STOP!" a voice rang out. Everybody stopped and turned to see who it was. Jo had climbed up onto the barricade.  
  
" Oh Jesus." groaned Lucy,  
  
" She's really for it now." muttered Jenny.  
  
" You don't need to fight!" Jo yelled. Enjolras quickly marched over,  
  
" What?!"  
  
" You'll all be killed!"  
  
" We're prepared to die for what we believe in!" A cheer arose.  
  
" Fine. But are you willing to die even if it makes no difference. Once you've gone there'll be no one to stand up for people's rights. You'd be better off making peaceful demonstrations!"  
  
" You what?!" Enjolras was dumb founded, he pointed his pistol at Jo and shouted at the students, " What shall we do with this traitor?!" Jo swallowed nervously and glanced down at Javert who was trying his best to break free from his bonds. She glanced over at her friends and smiled weakly, this wasn't exactly how she had hoped her speech would go.  
  
" Oh God they're going to kill her!" Rosie shouted as she ran over to try and help but before she could get there.  
  
" She's right." a voice called out. Marius joined Jo up on the barricade, he moved Enjolras' gun away from her head. " We have to fight but not with guns. With peace we can prove ourselves stronger. Plus.more people will support us if they don't think they're going to die for it!!!" Another cheer arose. Grantaire rose to his feet.  
  
" Why don't we ask them over for a drink and try and talk things through." he suggested. This was met by riotous applause and so the soldiers and students sat down and had a drink and a chat. In the 'confusion' that followed, Javert was miraculously set free and Enjolras was so drunk, I mean happy by the whole thing, he didn't care.   
  
And so it came to pass that Marius, following encouragement from Rosie, became a very successful lounge singer. Javert decided that the police force was no longer for him and with Jo's help he became a writer. Jenny, Feuilly, Lucy and Jean Prouvaire set up a foundation to help those repressed people in Paris. And Mark (still pursued by Éponine.) bought a bar with Grantaire which became one of the best in all fictional Paris.  
  
And so the moral of the story is ~ NEVER jump into a red-swirly thing unless you've read your synopsis properly! Alternatively ~ go for it! Who knows what adventures you may have!!  
  
THE END....for now at least... 


End file.
